cDNA clones of alpha1 and alpha2 Type I collagen and fibronectin and genomic clones of alpha2 collagen have been isolated. These have been used to study how RSV transformation controls gene expression. A clone containing the promoter of pro alpha2 collagen has been isolated and sequenced. In vitro transcription of the collagen gene has been obtained with this clone. Mutant CHO cells unresponsive to cyclic AMP treatment have been found to have defects in Type I regulatory subunit and Type II protein kinase.